


Just before training

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [18]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, yonekuni enjoys watching shirou play with himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni surprises Shirou, knowing the wolf has to training in the morning, manages to get some fun in before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just before training

Sweat dripping down the side of his face, Yonekuni resisted the urge to lick up the drop of sweat, opting to squeeze himself just a little harder, biting back a moan.

Just a while ago, he had knocked on Shirou’s door, surprising the wolf. Inviting himself in and locking the door behind him, the light blush on Shirou’s cheeks warmed him. Leaning in, Yonekuni brushed his lips against the other, tasting the faint flavor that the wolf gave off. He pushed Shirou’s unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, running his fingers over smooth muscles, before brushing his thumbs over nipples, rubbing the pad of his thumb, pinching and teasing the buds until the puckered from the attention. A muffled moan of his name. Looking up, then a small smile before ducking down to lick at Shirou’s nipples, licking and nibbling on the flesh before enclosing his lips around the hardened nub. Shirou’s movements and moans, fingers in his hair turned him on further. Slipping his hand down Shirou’s pants to fondle the heavy flesh, Yonekuni whispered, “Do it yourself”.

Pulling his hand out to push the pants down, letting the clothing to pile on the floor. A composed expression is what Shirou saw, but underneath that composed, cool expression hid the wild emotions, the raw desire that was caused by the erotic look that Shirou wore. And all because of him. He groaned, watching the male take a seat on the bed, pulling his legs up to give the blond a clear view of his actions. Yonekuni sat opposite of Shirou, watching the wolf pleasure himself at Yonekuni’s demand.

Light teases is what he gave himself, imagining that it was Yonekuni’s hands that where touching him, griping him firmly. Swift fingers slid along the head, gathering the wetness that had started to gather before moving down to the base. He bit his lip, stifling a cry that want to escape. Further down, he cupped his own balls, rolling them in his hand and massaging them.

It was Yonekuni’s turn to moan. The display, the show that Shirou was giving him, it was too much for him. Giving in and slipping his hand down and inside his own pants, curling his fingers around his own flesh. The low cries of his name filled the nearly silent room, save for the sounds the two where making with their hands.

“You must be close, eh Fujiwara?” Yonekuni panted, watching the wolf tremble and nod. Fingers, click with his own pre-cum, Shirou slipped them further down, lifting his balls to rub fingertips against his hole, imaging that it was Yonekuni’s fingers slipping into him instead of his own.

His breathing hitched, Yonekuni shuddered. The sight was too much for him. Pulling his hand from his own pants, he joined his hand with Shirou’s. Fingers curled around the heavy cock, feeling the warmth that seeped from the wolf’s body to his own.

“nnnnaaa,” a moan, then a sudden buck of hips, forcing his flesh deeper into Yonekuni’s hand

“Yonekuni… more…,” he begged for more, begging for the blond to bring him to completion.

Pushing Shirou down, Yonekuni loomed over the heavyweight, aligning his cock along Shirou’s and took both into his hand. Burying his face into Shirou’s shoulder and inhaling the musky scent. The heavenly scent that the wolf gave off. Muttering his name, Yonekuni’s hand moved faster, biting into Shirou’s neck, he panted, groaning at the feel of Shirou’s fingers digging into his shoulders. Taking Shirou’s lips in a passionate kiss, nipping and sucking to sooth the bottom lip that he had nipped before cajoling Shirou to explore as well.

A gasp. A whisper of a name as Shirou came into Yonekuni’s hand. Breathing heavy, Yonekuni sucked on Shirou’s tongue, biting down on the muscle as he came. The taste of copper as Yonekuni drew blood. A muttered apology, giving a soothing caress with his tongue, Yonekuni pulled back, pulling his hand away. Their cum cooling on his skin, he swallowed. Hesitating, he licked at the fluid, tasting both his and Shirou’s. In the back of his mind, a small part of rationality was squashed out by passion, desire and want. He lifted his hand to Shirou, offering the wolf a taste. A little embarrassed, Shirou to a lick then sucked on the finger that was presented.

Another moan, and as Yonekuni leaned in, the sudden knock on the door pulled the two back to reality. It was Karen, reminding Shirou that there was work to be done and to get Yonekuni as well.

In the moment, the blond quickly pulled away. Flushed and sweating, he wiped the remaining cum on his shirt. He gave an embarrassed chuckle, before handing Shirou his clothing. Leaving Shirou to dress, Yonekuni quickly went back to his room to grab a new shirt then headed back to bring Shirou with him for training.

He would never know that what happened in that room would help him get through the lonely nights when he craved Shirou in ways that he wasn’t prepared to acknowledge to the world.


End file.
